Harry Potter and the Hamster of Death
by Little Miss Muffet
Summary: This is a contest, and Harry Potter and the Rodent of Doom is it's counterpart, and we are competing. Please R/R both stories with your vote. Happy reading!!


This is a contest in which we are seeing which version is better. The version you are looking at is version Little Miss Muffet. Please read both stories and tell which one you vote for. Please review both versions and but your vote in both. Thankyou.  
  
Harry Potter and the Hamster of Death  
  
It was a dreary Thursday morning when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger discovered the hamster of death, better known as Muffin.  
  
This demon, this awful rodent could only be described as cute to the naked eye. But when you got to know it, it was no worse than Satan himself.  
  
These 3 unfortunate teenagers discovered it in Snapes classroom. It was sitting in a cage on a shelf behind Snapes desk.   
  
"Hey, I wonder what Snape's doing with a hamster." Harry said, peering into the cage  
  
"Maybe he's conducting some kind of experiments on it." Ron said, leaning so close to the cage, that his large freckly nose was poking through the bars. Suddenly the rodent leapt and fastened it's jaws onto Rons nose.   
  
"Arrrrrrggggghhhh!!!" Ron yelled, in pain and surprise.  
  
"Get it off me, get it off me!!" He yelled.  
  
"Rodeofficus!!" Hermione yelled, brandishing her wand at the hamster. With a blast of blue light, the hamster was blown off of Rons nose, and was slammed into the bars.  
  
"GRANGER!!" A voice came from the other side of the room. It was Snape, and boy was he fuming.  
  
"Ohh, uhhh, hello Professor Snape." Hermione said, forcing an awkward smile.  
  
"What are you 3 doing??" He said, in a soft, dangerous voice.  
  
"We were, uhhh, playing with this hamster here." Ron said, holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"Did I give you permission to play with my pet?? In fact, did I give you permission to be anywhere near my desk??"  
  
"No, Sir, you did not." Harry said, trying to sound sorry.  
  
"100 points from Gryffindor." Snape breathed, flexing his fingers. From the cage there was a feeble squeak.  
  
"Muffin!!" Snape exclaimed, sweeping towards the cage.   
  
"What did you 3 morons do to him??" He said, peering into the cage.   
  
"He bit Ron, so I-"  
  
"Keep quiet." Snape said as he put a bony fingered hand into the cage and skooped up the trembling hamster.   
  
"Idiots...fools.....pin-heads...." Snape muttered as he examined his precious pet. "A broken leg, Granger. You broke it's leg, and YOU'RE going to fix it."  
  
"How do you know I-" Hermione started, before Harry clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I know that you did it Miss Granger, because I don't expect either of these neanderthals to know a curse to repel rodents."  
  
They didn't say anything, they all knew they were in trouble.   
  
"Hmmm, what should your punishment be??" Snape said, slowly pacing, and at the same time he was stroking Muffin.  
  
"Please, sir, we'll just do some extra homework or something." Said Hermione. Harry and Ron shot her dirty looks.  
  
"Miss Granger, that would be a reward for you, rather than a punishment. No, I think I have the perfect thing for you. Potter!!" He shot suddenly  
  
"Yes-yes, sir, Professor Snape." Harry answered almost automatically.  
  
"You can clean out Muffins cage for the rest of the year." Snape said, smiling evily. "Weasley, you will feed, water and groom this hamster for the remainder of the term."  
  
"Thankyou, sir." Ron said, looking very grumpy.  
  
"And Miss Granger, I think I have a few things for you to do. Let's see..." Snape said, stroking his chin. "You can clean my office, chambers, and do my laundry for the rest of the term."  
  
"But sir!! The house-elves are supposed to-"  
  
"Oh, they always do a rather poor job of it." Snape interrupted smoothly. "I would much rather that the chores were done WITHOUT any magic. Surely, you don't object...."   
  
Hermione looked as though she was going to object, but she swallowed her rage, and said "No, sir. That's perfectly fine."  
  
"Good, why don't you 3 take a seat, or would you like to help clean the dungeons??"  
  
In a flash, they all took their seats.  
  
*Later In the Lesson*  
  
"I can't believe we got stuck with those jobs!!" Harry exclaimed, adding a wing of a bat to his luck potion.  
  
"You're telling ME, Harry." Hermione said, chucking her ingredients into her potion, not taking notice that she was splashing it all over Seamus Finnigan.   
  
"Yeah, Harry, you got off the easiest. I wonder why Snape didn't make YOU clean his dirty clothes."  
  
"Probably because Hermione was the one who cursed his hamster." Harry said  
  
"So Granger, I hear you have to clean Professor Snapes stuff, without magic. Just like at home, eh??" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Yes, that's right. So what??"   
  
"Oh, nothing. I have a few things of my own for you to wash, how about it??" Malfoy said, grinning, as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
  
"No thanks, I would rather wash Rons underwear than so much as your cloak. I wouldn't want to get filthy." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger, come up here!!" Snape shouted  
  
"Yes sir??" They asked  
  
"Come down at lunch, I'll get you started on your chores. And don't try and sneak any food out of the Great Hall, because I'll know."  
  
"Yes sir." The 3 friends said, before going to take their seats miserably.  
  
*Outside the Potions Dungeon*  
  
  
"Where is he??" Ron said, checking his watch  
  
"I dunno." Harry said, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Hermione said hopefully, gathering her copy of "The Modern Witches Guide to Greatness."  
  
"Not so fast, Miss Granger." Said an icy voice. They whirled around. It was non other than Snape, and he was looking particuallry pleased with himself. He swept over to them and unlocked the dungeon door. They entered, it was very cold and dark in there, even though it was 90 degrees and sunny outside. Snape walked to his desk and uncovered the hamster cage, and took out his pet, and took a seat at his desk.  
  
"Flamrus" Snape said, and candles all about the room lit, but now their flames were green, and passed odd shadows over everything  
  
"Sit." He instructed them. They sat at the desks closest to his.  
  
"Now" He started, letting Muffin run lose all over his desk. "I have very strict rules when it comes to the cleaning of Muffins cage." He said, looking at Harry. "You must put 1 inch of Valu-Pet bedding, then 3 inches of Animal Farms bedding, then 2 inches of Valu-Pet bedding, once again. After that you must cast a Disinfectant charm on the bedding. Got all that??"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Any questions??"  
  
"Uhh, yeah, when I clean the cage, who is going to be holding the hamster??"  
  
"Why, Potter, I thought it was obvious. You are to keep him in your pocket."  
  
Harry cast a look of terror at the hamster which was presently shreading some papers on Snapes desk.  
  
"All right Potter, start cleaning the cage. The bedding is in a cupboard beneath the cage. Wait, Potter." Snape said as Harry walked past. "Aren't you forgetting something??" He said, gesturing to the hamster.  
  
Harry shut his eyes as he picked it up, and he swore he heard it growl. He shoved it into his pocket, and patted the bulge in his pocket a little more harder than would be normal.  
  
Snape was now discussing how to feed Muffin, and Ron was scribbling notes feverishly. Harry finished the cage in 5 minutes, cast the charm, put Muffin back in his house, and sat down again, waiting for Snape to inspect. After about 10 minutes of sorting through the bedding, no doubt suspecting that Harry and put a razor in it. Finally, when he seemed satisfied, but a little disappointed about not being able to bust Harry, Snape sat down and told Harry he could go.   
  
10 minutes after Harry left, Ron joined him the hallway, but told Harry that Hermione would probably be there for the rest of lunch.  
  
*Outside Charms*  
  
"Geeze, where's Hermione?" Ron said, craning his neck to look for her.  
  
"I feel real bad for her." Harry said. "You think she'll mind that all we could get her were these pieces of toast??" They had wanted to bring her a real meal, but they had had soup for lunch, so they were out of luck.  
  
"I'M STARVING!!" Hermione cried out, stubbling around a corner. "You have no clue how much work I had to do!! Arranging his desk, sweeping the floors, getting out new candles. Then I had to do his room!! I'll tell you something, that man is filthy!! Clothes all over the place!! Half finished meals under the bed, overflowing cauldrons on top of the bureau!! And then came the laundry!! Who would suspect that anyone would buy so many identical robes??!! Did you get anything for me to eat??"   
  
"Yeah, this toast." Harry said, holding out the soggy pieces of toast.  
  
"Thanks." She said, and wolfed them down.   
  
"This stinks. How are we ever going to do the this for the rest of the year??" Ron said sadly.  
  
"I have no clue. Maybe we could get someone to help us." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, who?? Malfoy??" Ron said, shaking his head  
  
"No.....hey, maybe Hagrid will." Harry said hopefully.  
  
"Harry, listen, Hagrid has enough on his plate right now, there's no way he's going to help us with these dumb chores." Hermione pointed out  
  
"Well, it won't help if we don't try. Let's ask him, after dinner." Harry said  
  
"We better be quick about it, Snape said he's gonna have a whole load of pajamas for me to wash for him." Hermione said  
  
*Hagrids Hut*  
  
"I dunno, Harry. I don't think that Snape would like it if I was helping ye' with the chores ye' have to do." Hagrid said, pouring them some tea.  
  
"Who says he'll find out about it??" Hermione said  
  
"Course he'll find out!! In case ye' haven't noticed, Hermione, I'm not exactly the easiest person to hide. Besides, my knee has been acting up lately, and I really don't feel up for it." Hagrid, said, rubbing his knee  
  
"Is that so??" Ron said  
  
They all knew very well that Hagrid was in tip-top physical condition. He just didn't feel like helping.  
  
"Ok Hagrid, we understand, we'll just get back to our work. Oh no, we have that big test tomorrow!! We need to work fast so we can study....but Snape'll probably LOAD us down with work." Hermione said, throwing Ron and Harry a wink.  
  
"Well.....maybe, just tonight. Yeah, jus' tonight."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid!!" They said, and hauled Hagrid out the door of his hut.   
  
  
*Outside Snapes Chambers*  
  
"Lucky he gave me a key." Hermione said, opening the heavy wood door. The door creaked open, and she peeked in to see if Snape was in there. "It's ok!!" she said, and swung the door wide open.   
  
As they walked in, they all gasped. They couldn't believe how huge the teachers chambers were. Snapes room had a very tall ceiling, and hanging from it was a black cast iron chandelier that had old burnt down knobs of candles. The windows were about 10 feet high, and filthy. In the corner, there was a large canopy bed that had black hangings with matching black sheets and a black blanket. The bed was a mess, the sheets were coming off the mattress, the pillows were in the middle of the bed, and the blanket was in a huge heap at the head of the bed. It didn't look as though Snape was a sound sleeper. Opposite the bed was a gigantic fireplace that had dragon heads carved into it, and a huge fire was blazing inside it. Books, papers, clothes, potion ingredients, and plates with food on them were strewn across the floor. It took some time to take in that such a strict person was so messy.  
  
"Ok...." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "I have to hand-wash the clothes, wash the sheets, pillow-cases, and blanket, wash the windows, wash the curtains, clean up the books and papers, wash the dishes, take them to the kitchens, beat the dust out of the hearth rug, and feed Lucifer." She read all these things off a long list.  
  
"Who's Lucifer??" Ron said  
  
"Don't tell me he has ANOTHER pet." Said Harry.   
  
"We'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's get started" Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
Ron whipped his wand out and started magicing clothes down the laundry shute.  
  
"No, no, Ron!! He said no magic, and he's going to check!!"   
  
"But Hermione!! It'll take forever!!" Ron whined  
  
"I don't care. Come on you guys, we can do it." Hermione urged.  
  
With sighs, they started to work.  
  
*6 Hours Later*  
  
"Ok, there's just one thing left, feed Lucifer." Hermione read in a exhausted voice. It was about 2 in the morning, and Snape still hadn't made his appearence.   
  
"Oh forget it. Let's go, I'm gonna die." Ron said, flopping into a armchair next to the fire.  
  
"Yeah Hermione. If it's that important, Snape'll do it himself" Harry pressed.  
  
"All right, let's go." Hermione said, to the relief of the others. As they turned to the door, it flew open. It was Snape. At first he looked angry, but then that look dissolved, and he just looked rather odd. He lurched foward into his room, without bothering to shut the door. He shuffled over to the bed and without bothering to get change, or even take his shoes off, he fell face foward, and promptly started snoring loudly.   
  
"Let's go" Hagrid whispered. And off they went.  
  
This unfortunate treatment lasted for 3 more months. Over this time, Ron had a psychotic episode, Harry got the shakes, and Hermione threatened suicide 6 times, because she had been torn from her studies.   
  
One day in Potions, as they were working slowly over their Intense-Strength potions, Snape called them up to his desk. He looked up at them and they had changed quite a bit. Hermione had dyed her hair black, and her hair was now greasy and stringy, she had started to put black eyeliner around her eyes. Ron now had a blank stare, and would tend to sway from side to side. His hands were scarred from hamster bites. Harry now walked around with his arms wrapped around himself, as if he was constantly cold. His face would start to twitch every now and then. That was how awful Snape and Muffin were.  
  
"I have some bad news for all of you." Snape said sadly "Muffin died this morning." Suddenly they all looked up, for they had been staring at the floor.   
  
"What??" Ron said, his voice shaking  
  
"It's dead??" Hermione said in disbelief  
  
"After all my sleepless nights of praying for this miracle!!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
And then they started to cry with joy, and there were many hugs exchanged.  
  
"I'd thought you'd like to meet someone." Snape said, smiling meanly. "Meet Buttercup." He said, uncovering a large cage.  
  
Inside it was a white bunny rabbit with glowing red eyes. Instead of cute buck teeth, it's teeth were fangs.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
